Psiblade Rising
by Demon of Shadows
Summary: When a new mutant arrives at the institute, it troubles everyone for three reasons. He has enhanced telekinetic powers, an Admantium skeleton and claws, and most of all, he's only 10. R+R!
1. Default Chapter

The Blackbird raced through the crisp morning air like a scythe through wheat, Cyclops was   
  
flying. In the passenger area was Wolverine, Jean Grey, and Jubilee. Even farther back, Professor Charles   
  
Xavier in his wheelchair was clamped to the floor. "Charles, was Cerebro absolutely SURE that the new   
  
mutant signature was here?" Wolverine asked. "Yes Logan, it was at the sight of the former Weapon X   
  
facility." Xavier said, his telepathic mind roving over the landscape below them. "That's what I was afraid   
  
of..." Wolverine muttered. Early that Saturday morning, Cerebro had alerted Xavier to a new mutant   
  
signature, a highly advanced one. For some reason though it was unable to pinpoint the exact location, or   
  
give a visual identification or name. It was, however, able to break it down to within a hundred-meter   
  
radius. The exact location was only the second most problem, it being right on top of the old Weapon X   
  
facility. The most troubling, and which had brought the better part of the X-Men there, was the fact that   
  
Sabretooth was also in the area. Cyclops voice, as if on cue, chimed in over the intercom. "Ladies and   
  
Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. We are about to land so please put your trays and seats in the   
  
upright position and your seatbelts must be fastened for us to land. We are also landing in 26 degree   
  
Fahrenheit weather, so be sure to put on that warm clothing. Thank you for flying X-Men airlines and enjoy   
  
your stay." He said, which caused a few chuckles. With only a slight drop in altitude Cyclops shifted the   
  
engines to the hover position and brought the Blackbird to a surprisingly soft landing. One by one the X-  
  
Men exited the aircraft. "That's odd, I cannot sense anyone besides ourselves here." Jean said over the   
  
comm-link to the others, she was hooked up to a portable Psi Booster helmet that increased her psychic   
  
reach a hundredfold. "I smell Creed, and that's it." Wolverine growled. The rest of the X-Men searched   
  
fruitlessly for the new mutant, but to no avail. Cyclops let out a heavy sigh; "He must have bolted. Either   
  
that or he's dead." He said, and a loud beeping noise emanated from his belt. He removed his small   
  
computer that was his remote link to the Blackbird and blinked at the flashing light. "It appears someone   
  
was dumb enough to attempt breaking into the Blackbird." He said and the X-Men raced for the Blackbird.   
  
When they got their, there was a small boy, maybe 10 or 11 years old, hanging onto the side of the   
  
Blackbird for dear life and frantically punching a code into the keypad, but to no avail. He glanced over his   
  
shoulder fearfully and upon seeing the X-Men let out a squeak not unlike that of a mouse. "Get away!   
  
You're with him too!" he shouted and Xavier looked puzzled, for this boy had amazingly tough psychic   
  
shields. "Does he mean Sabretooth?" Jubilee asked, puzzled. "Get away!" the boy shouted again as he   
  
finally succeeded in punching in the code and the hatch swung open. Scrambling inside he hit the button to   
  
shut the hatch and scrambled out of sight. Wolverine rushed to the hatch and opened it again, racing inside.   
  
"All clear!" Wolverine called after a moment. Cyclops, Jean, Jubilee, and Xavier moved inside, cautious.   
  
"He's in the cargo area, behind the crates." Wolverine said. "Kid?" Jubilee called as she walked back into   
  
the cargo area and past the pile of aforementioned crates. The crates toppled onto Jubilee and the kid sprang   
  
over the pile of crates gracefully, He had spiky black hair and ice-blue eyes. He was about to get to the door   
  
when Jubilee unleashed a huge burst of plasma energy. The massive blast sent the crates atop her flying and   
  
three of them landed on the kid. "Lemme go!" the kid shouted as the rest of the X-Men raced in. Jubilee   
  
jumped back just in time as admantium claws sprang forth from each hand and would have severed   
  
Jubilee's ankle had she not jumped back. Wolverine pinned the kid's wrists as Cyclops brought over a   
  
sedative. "GET OFF ME!" the kid roared and Wolverine flew backwards. Xavier had felt the telekinetic   
  
surge when Wolverine had been thrown and he motioned to Jean. "You must use your telekinetic powers to   
  
hold him while Cyclops applies the sedative." He said softly. Jean nodded once and stretched out her arms.   
  
The kid was frozen stock still as Cyclops injected the sedative. "Why I out to...." The kid said as he   
  
clumsily swung one claw at Wolverine before falling flat on his face. "Cyke, let's get back to the Institute."   
  
Wolverine said as he swung the kid onto a medical table and strapped him firmly. Cyclops nodded and   
  
minutes later the Blackbird lifted off and raced off South. 


	2. Psiblade emerges

The door to the Medical Bay at the Institute swished open softly as   
  
Xavier rolled through it. It had been a week since they had brought the boy   
  
in to the Medical Bay. Oddly, the 10-year-old boy did not seem frightened of   
  
Beast's appearance, nor did he cry when his blood was taken. While his   
  
blood was being processed and his powers assessed, he had stayed in the   
  
Medical Bay. Today Xavier found the boy lying quietly on his bed fully   
  
clothed, staring at the ceiling. "Hello, Mr. Xavier." The boy said without   
  
turning his head. "How are you feeling today, Paul?" Xavier replied as he   
  
picked up Paul's chart. They, or Beast really, had gotten the boy's name   
  
after a day or so of quiet conversations. "Better, I guess. Hank says I might   
  
be able to join the Institute. I wonder if the other kids will be afraid of me,   
  
though, because of these." Paul said distantly, his claws extending from one   
  
hand and then retracting, the cuts where the claws had come out healing over   
  
in a few seconds. "You are welcome to stay if you wish, Paul." Xavier said,   
  
replacing Paul's chart. "Come with me." Xavier said. Paul smiled and   
  
pushed off with his hands. Using his telekinetic abilities he swung himself   
  
upright in midair and landed softly on the tiled floor. He had been practicing   
  
that for a day or two now. Xavier wheeled himself out into the hallway and   
  
Paul followed eagerly. They passed several rooms sealed by steel doors   
  
before reaching the lift. They took it up to the ground floor and walked out   
  
onto the grounds. Scattered around on the lawn were students of the Institute   
  
who were enjoying their afternoon by playing Frisbee, catch, or just talking.   
  
They greeted the Professor as he and Paul toured the grounds.  
  
"What do you think?" Xavier said to Paul after concluding the tour. "I   
  
dunno, I guess I'll stay." Paul said. Xavier smiled and began wheeling   
  
himself back towards the mansion for a cup of coffee. Paul followed, and it   
  
wasn't until they were inside that Xavier noticed that something was   
  
seriously wrong with Paul. He was sweating a lot, his face screwed up in an   
  
expression of pain and he clutched his left arm tightly. "Professor, please put   
  
me in the Danger Room." Paul said weakly. Xavier had no idea how the boy   
  
knew about the Danger Room, but at the look in Paul's eyes he knew it was   
  
important that he be put in the Danger Room. Xavier nodded and led Paul   
  
into the lift again; he pressed a button on the arm of his wheelchair,   
  
summoning Scott, Jean, and Logan to the Control Room. Xavier himself   
  
went to the control room, wheeling himself into his appointed place at the   
  
main control panel. In another couple minutes Scott, Logan, and Jean, clad   
  
in street clothes, entered the control room. "What's the problem Chuck?"   
  
Logan said. "Its Paul, something is very wrong with him-" Xavier was   
  
interrupted by Paul's voice over the link between the Control Room and the   
  
Danger Room. "Professor, please initiate the Training Simulation. I need to   
  
learn to use these powers of mine." Paul said. Xavier smiled slightly as he   
  
tapped a few buttons on the control panel. Sawblades and Laser Cannons on   
  
spindly robotic arms extended from the wall. Soon the air was crisscrossed   
  
with laser fire, firing in all directions. Soon, Paul was hemmed into a corner;   
  
he was distracted because somebody was speaking to him telepathically.   
  
[Young one, look deep inside of you. You have more powers than you could   
  
dream of...] the deep psi voice said before trailing off. [Whoever you are,   
  
please HELP me.] Paul pleaded mentally. He then felt something surging in   
  
his veins as he doubled over into a ball.  
  
"Computer, abort simulation!" Scott yelled, but was stopped by   
  
Xavier. "Professor! He's going to die if somebody doesn't help him!" Jean   
  
cried. "If what happens that I believe is going to happen, Paul will be just   
  
fine." Xavier said, relaxing in his wheelchair.  
  
Paul looked up as the Sawblades came at him; they seemed to float in   
  
and out of focus. "I understand." Paul said to nobody at all. He focused his   
  
mind, focused his powers, all into one single action. Suddenly curved spikes   
  
of admantium steel sprouted from all over his body, but instead of staying   
  
rigid, they curled about him like a suit of armor. "I-I don't believe it! He's   
  
controlling his powers to protect himself." Scott stammered, hands resting   
  
on the console edge. After the transformation was finished, Paul looked like   
  
he'd jumped right out of the Dark Ages. "Excellent." Paul said. Instead of   
  
his claws popping out, a single long blade of admantium alloy sprouted from   
  
either forearm, projecting out over the back of his hands. He darted forward   
  
and slashed, cleanly severing the Sawblades from the robotic arms. He   
  
dodged a pair of laser shots as he retracted his blades back into his arms.   
  
Every single laser cannon suddenly stopped firing as they swiveled to aim   
  
their beams at him. He waited, and just as they were about to fire he brought   
  
his arms high above his head with a mighty yell. Each and every laser   
  
cannon was ripped free from the wall, arms and all, and smashed together in   
  
a giant ball above his head. He tossed it away as he floated up to the control   
  
room. His voice was muffled, coming through the safety glass, as he said,   
  
"You can call me...Psiblade." Paul said. "Well, Psiblade. Welcome to the X-  
  
men." Xavier said. 


End file.
